The new hedgehog
by Shadow-Darkness-Wolf
Summary: A new hedgehog who looks like Sonic suddenly appears, and he ends up falling in love with Amy Rose. Sonic notices this and becomes jealous that they spend so much time together.Will Sonic ever tell her the truth? [SonAmy]
1. The encounter

Ch. 1: the encounter 

Amy looked out of her window. It was snowing heavily outside. The ground appeared to be covered by a thick blanket of snow, and the sky was gray. The snow continued to fall gracefully. She then sat in her chair next to the window as she stared into her fireplace, mesmerized by the flame. Suddenly, she saw a hedgehog outside, she believed it was an illusion considering it wasn't moving, but she soon came to the conclusion that it was real. She thought the hedgehog was Sonic and without thinking, she quickly put her drink down and hurried outside, not even bothering to put on a coat. She ran to the hedgehog and got a closer look at it. It wasn't Sonic, yet Amy was so exited to see him that she didn't notice. The hedgehog was tall and was male. He was lightly shaded with a pale blue color. He had fluffy hair-in the style of tails hair-on the top of his head. Even with Amy behind him, this hedgehog didn't move.

"Sonic!" Amy squealed.

The figure turned around, He had light, icy blue eyes, and his ears were tipped with black. He had his eyes half closed, and his hands clenched tightly. He was shivering.

"Y-You're not Sonic..." She said, carefully walking closer to the hedgehog. "Are you cold...?" She asked.

The hedgehog nodded, it was quite obvious, seeing as icicles were forming at the tip of his quills. Amy quickly grabbed the hedgehog's arm and ran back to her house. She then sat him comfortably in front of her fireplace. She went to go get him a blanket to keep him warm. Not because he looked like Sonic, but because underneath her obnoxiousness, she's a kind soul who'd help any creature in need.

An hour passed by. The icicles on the hedgehog's quills were melted, he was no longer shivering, but he still had that pale blue color in his eyes.

"So what's your name? Mine's Amy." Amy asked once the hedgehog was warm enough to speak.

"Sora." He replied, closing his eyes.

"What an odd name..." Amy thought. "So, I never saw you around before, why were you out in the cold?"

"Death..." He replied quietly.

Amy put her hands on her hips. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"To experience death..." he said, his eyes were still closed.

"By freezing? Sora, why??" Amy asked seriously.

"When winter comes...every plant dies. Since my life is worthless...I want to join the plants, to feel their pain..." Sora started as he coughed. "But Amy, you-you saved my life. I am actually quite thankful for that." He bowed.

"Poor Sora..." Amy thought. "If you want, you could stay at my place. I'll introduce you to my wonderful friends. No one's life is worthless, Sonic taught me that..."

"Sonic...?" Sora asked. "I've heard that name before..."

"He's a wonderful hedgehog who helps out everyone, it seems. He's the reason why Station Square still exists here. He saved my life and many others countless of times. He's a hero. No matter who you are, Sonic will be there to help you."

"Sounds like a good person. Maybe I'll meet him someday..."

Amy nodded. "You will! I'll show you my friends tomorrow, but for now, you should get some rest."

Amy guided Sora to the guest room, the room was covered in wallpaper with hearts in it. The room didn't have much more than a bed, a table, and a window, but it was good enough for Sora. He lied himself down on the bed when he heard Amy.

"If you need anything just ask."

Sora smiled and nodded as Amy closed the door. "Such a kind young girl..." He whispered. "Most others would leave me there to die. Not like I'd mind but still..."


	2. A big dissapointment

Ch. 2: A big disappointment. 

"La la la..." Amy sung, as she was getting ready for her old friends to come over. She was exited, seeing that she hasn't seen them in a few weeks. "This'll be a party!" She said out loud.

Sora came in rubbing his eyes. "What are you talking about, Amy?" He asked.

"Remember when I told you that you could meet my friends?" She asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I called all of 'em up last night, and they all agreed! Since I'm inviting so many over, I decided to just have a nice party."

"How many of them...are there?" Sora asked, a disturbed look on his face.

"Well, there's Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, Shadow, and of course Sonic!" Amy said cheerfully.

"Ugh...maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." Sora said under his breath.

"Something wrong?" Amy asked. Before Sora could say something, her doorbell rung.

"Ack! They are here already?! I'm not even done with the...grr! I'll be back Sora!" She ran to the large red door and opened it. Tails was standing at the door.

"Hello Amy!" Tails said happily.

"Where's Sonic?" She quickly asked.

"He said he had some business to take care of, and he said that he may come to you're party a bit late. He also told me to tell you not to worry, that he will come unlike last time."

"Well that's good to know..." Amy sighed. "Why does he always do this to me?!" She yelled.

Before anything else happened, Cream came to the door accompanied by Knuckles.

"Cream, Knuckles, nice to see you could come." Amy said.

"Thank you for inviting me to your party." Cream said politely.

"Why you're welcome Cream."

"Where's the others?" Knuckles asked as he sat on Amy's big pink couch.

"You, Cream, and Tails are actually early. I'm not even done getting things ready yet." Amy giggled.

"Do you need help before the rest arrive?" Asked Cream.

"Oh, I actually do! Come on Cream, I'll show you how you can help." Amy said as she walked into the kitchen and found Sora, who was still standing there.

"Amy, who's that?"

"Oh, that's my new friend Sora!" Amy replied. "Sora, meet Cream."

Cream looked up at Sora. _"He looks like Sonic…"_ She thought as she shook his hand. 'Nice to meet you!"

Sora nodded weakly. "You too..."

"Hey, Sora, why don't you go meet the others, Knuckles and Tails."

Sora then walked into the living room, which was across from the kitchen. He sat on the couch next to Knuckles, who was sitting next to Tails. They were watching T.V.

"So you're Amy's new friend?" Knuckles asked. "I'm Knuckles the Echidna and this is Tails. I heard you looked a lot like Sonic. Amy was right." He smirked.

No one arrived for nearly an hour. Everyone thought that the others-Sonic, Shadow, and Rouge-weren't coming. Just as soon as Amy was to announce that the rest weren't coming, the doorbell rung. It was Rouge.

"Sorry I'm late." She winked. "I just had to steal this gorgeous jewel from the bank. Where's Shadow?"

"Who knows?" Amy said, her mind only focusing on Sonic.

"Oh well. Hey-y is that Sonic? No, That's that new dude you were talking about." Rouge said as she walked towards Sora, Knuckles, and Tails.

"Hey boys, nice to see ya." She said.

Knuckles smiled crossing his arms. "Long time no see Rouge. How's it going?"

"Nothing new, nothing old. Make room for me." Rouge demanded as Knuckles moved toward Tails.

Sora kept quiet, not really wanting to do with anyone but he didn't want to be rude and go back to the guest room. He continued to watch the all anime DVD that they were watching. Soon, everything was ready yet Amy didn't open to Kitchen door. She's not going to open it until Sonic arrives, it seems.

After a few minutes of seemingly endless silence from the kitchen, the doorbell rung yet again, and the Kitchen door flew open. Amy ran to the door, picked up some flowers from a vase near the T.V and opened the door.

"Sonic!" She said as she hugged the one to come to the door. "I've missed you so much!" She said. When she looked up she realized it was not Sonic, it was Shadow. Amy quickly stepped back knowing she made a terrible mistake.

"Oh Shadow! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Sonic again!" She said, appearing to be extremely embarrassed.

Shadow had a look of anger in his eyes. "Whatever..." He said as he pushed Amy out of the way.

Amy quickly ran back to the kitchen with the flowers and closed the door.

"I can't believe it..." Amy said, her voice was shaky.

"Amy..." Cream said shyly.

Amy fell to the ground. "Sonic always does this to me!" she cried. Amy slammed her fist with the flowers in them against the floor. "Sonic hates me and I love him! Every time I get a chance to share happiness with him, he takes it away! It's not fair! Does he even know what he's doing to me...?"

Cream walked over to Amy and sat down next to her to comfort her. She knew she was too young to understand, but she didn't like seeing Amy upset. "...I don't think Sonic didn't want to come to your party...he probably had so many things to do that he just couldn't go."

"...But he always avoids me..." Sobbed Amy.

Cream then stood up. "I believe in Sonic, we all do! Sonic would never do something to hurt someone else. He has to come to this party. It's not complete without him..."

Amy wiped her tears away and looked at Cream. "My life's not complete without him, Cream…"


	3. Darkness until dusk

Ch. 3: darkness until dusk 

The party was terrible so far. Amy has been crying in her room non-stop with Cream there to comfort her, Tails had fallen asleep, and Shadow refuses to talk to anyone. Rouge was being her normal annoying self as she was constantly bugging both Shadow and Knuckles. Sora on the other hand was avoiding everyone, trying his hardest not to be noticed by the others.

"I wish I knew why Amy was crying..." Sora sighed, "...if only I could help her." Sora walked over to Amy's room, and lightly knocked on the door.

"Go away." Said Amy. Sora has never heard anyone sound so sad before.

"It's me Sora. I'd like to talk to you..." He said.

Inside the room, Amy nodded and hid her face in her pillow, which was pink with a small face of Sonic on it. Cream then walked to the door and let Sora in. Sora walked into Amy's room with caution.

Sora wasn't surprised about her room, almost everything was pink with red hearts on them, but there were a few objects Sora did not expect, which made him understand everything. There was a whole wall with pictures of a blue hedgehog that looked a lot like him. Sora suspected this was the "Sonic" he had heard so much about. There were more Sonic posters and pictures on her carpet, dresser, mirror, her bed, and even her ceiling. The pictures of Sonic were everywhere. It was obvious that she was in love.

Sora narrowed his eyes slightly but then sat next to Amy on her bed while Cream closed the door, he then put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her. "Amy...please don't be like this anymore..." he sighed.

"I-I can't help it! Sonic was so nice to be but now he always leaves me in the dark. It's been like this ever since I met him about 2 years ago. He doesn't want me around..."

"Well, I do, Amy." Sora said softly. "If there's anything you need I will give it to you, that I will promise you. Please let me help you, Amy. Such sadness...it's depressing. Now stop with the tears and I'll give you something that may cheer you up."

Amy looked up at Sora. "You...do you really mean that Sora...?"

Sora nodded seriously. "If I have to talk to Sonic I will as long as it makes you happy." He said as he handed Amy a necklace, it was a blue jewel with two small pearls attached to a thin string.

"What is this...? Amy asked curiously. She seemed to have calmed down for she was no longer crying.

"It's a necklace for you...I bought it a long time ago, but...I guess I forgot to wear it and had no one to give it to."

Amy smiled for the first time in many hours. "Oh, thank you Sora..." She said. A hint of happiness was coming from her voice.

Sora smiled. He was blushing lightly yet it was hard to see, even with his pale fur color. "I'm glad you like it."

Cream looked at the two. "Sora, you cheered Amy up! You're amazing."

"Ah, I had to do something. I'm just glad it worked." He grinned. "Come on, Amy! Put on your necklace and let's go back outside."

"Alright Sora, just a minute." Amy hopped off her bed a walked over to her mirror, wiping the tears off her cheek.

Sora looked back at Amy and left the room with Cream. They both joined the others.

"Sheesh, It's still on? How long is this DVD?" Sora asked.

"Well, it has 25 different anime on it, showing 3 to 5 episodes of them. You do the math. I made it for Amy quite some time ago when she asked." Tails commented.

Knuckles attempted to do the math, but he gave up quickly. "That would mean...err, a very, very long time!"

"Right..." Tails replied sarcastically.

_Meanwhile, back in Amy's room..._

Amy put her makeup back on, which was inconveniently messed up after her crying. When she was done with that she put on the beautiful necklace Sora gave her, admiring its beauty as she looked at it in her mirror. She then decided since it's supposed to be a party, she should dress and act like it's a party. She dressed herself into a fancy version her normal dress. It was light pink, and had light material at the edges of the sleeves. It appeared to be very silky. She also switched her headband into a nice bow, which she hasn't worn in years. When she was all ready she came out, to the surprise of everyone except for Sora and Cream, and when she came out, she took a surprise picture of everyone. The party's spirit changed fast.

Amy knew everyone had to be hungry, and she finally opened the kitchen door. Everyone ran in as they had a nice, significant dinner. The party appeared to have just gotten started after that. Amy brought out the music and everyone-even Sora and Shadow-were dancing. The music was quick paced, and at the end, Shadow began to break dance. The others were clapping. They were really enjoying the performance. Soon, the slow songs began. Knuckles and Rouge were dancing slowly and romantically. Amy and Sora were dancing too. Tails, Cream, and Shadow just watched. At the end of this song, Knuckles and Rouge kissed passionately, as Shadow covered Cream's innocent eyes.

The party went on until 10:30PM. Amy seemed to have forgotten completely about Sonic until then, for she sat down and sulked, repeatedly saying that he wasn't coming. They all believed her this time. The party was officially over and not even a sign of Sonic. At least it was fun, Even though Amy had forgotten about the fun she had. It seems that love can do things such as that to people, they believed. They will just have to wait and see if Sonic comes...and if he doesn't, what his excuse was. No one, not even Sora would forgive him for what he had done to Amy. They didn't even understand why he'd do such a thing...


	4. Why bother?

_Ch. 4: Why bother?_

After a few minutes of everyone saying there goodbyes, Shadow, Cream, Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge left. Sora stayed with Amy having nowhere else to go. Amy was sitting on her couch watching the Anime DVD that was still on. She was so upset, but not upset enough to cry. Sora sat next to her until he decided he should go to bed, and he went into the guest room to sleep. Amy still stayed up, covered in a light blue blanket, waiting for Sonic. Her wish didn't come true for Sonic didn't visit at all that night. Before Amy fell asleep she mumbled, _"_Sonic is such a jerk..."

Amy awoke a lot earlier than Sora the next morning. She was just finished eating her breakfast when she heard her doorbell ring.

"Sonic!" she exclaimed. "No. It has to be Tails, he forgot his coat...Sonic doesn't want anything to do with me."

Amy walked over to her door and opened it. Like she expected she found tails, but Sonic was standing next to him. Sonic was grinning lightly, and before anyone could say anything, Sonic began to speak.

"Um, Amy...I'm sorry for missing your party. I guess it was rude of me for not calling to tell you I wasn't coming..." Sonic sighed, sounding somewhat irked at himself. "...I guess I have to make it up to you don't I?"

Amy smiled but then she narrowed her eyes. "SONIC! I'll never forgive you for what you have done to me! And of course you'll have to make it up! You have to spend 3 days non stop with me because of this!" She yelled.

Tails thought it would be a good idea to get his coat and leave, so he did so, very quickly...

Sonic cringed. _"Three days non stop with her? My Amy sure is pushy..."_ He thought to himself.

"Starting now!" She said, a smile appearing on her face again and she pulled him into the house and shut the door. "We're going to have lots of fun together Sonic. Oh yeah! You have'ta meet my new friend Sora! He's asleep right now but I'll go wake him up."

Amy then walked to the guest room where Sora was soundly sleeping. She didn't want to wake him up since he looked so peaceful, but she really wanted Sonic to meet him. She began to lightly shake Sora, which didn't work. Amy then tapped him and said "Wake up!" Which didn't work either. Amy became a bit annoyed at this, and she took out her hammer, hitting the bed and sending Sora flying onto the ground with a loud "THUMP"

Of course, that got him right up.

"Sora, Sora! Sonic's here! Come quickly!" Amy said as she grabbed a hold of Sora's arm and yanked him to where Sonic was. Sora was still half asleep and he wasn't really ready to meet Sonic. His hair was all ruffled up and his fur was uneven. It seems Amy was too exited to notice.

Sonic was lying on the couch lazily, he was just flipping through the channels randomly when he saw Sonic and Sora. "'Bout time you got here. I was gettin' bored. Hey...who's that?" Sonic asked. He had seemingly forgotten the past conversation.

"Sonic, meet Sora. Sora, meet Sonic!" Amy said cheerfully.

"Sora huh?" Sonic said, narrowing his eyes just slightly. "Another hedgehog that looks like me? Hello Sora..."

"Hello. I heard a lot about you..." Sora said calmly. "Are you really a hero?"

"Yep." Sonic answered simply, he obviously didn't go into detail. Although he does want to brag, he doesn't want to in front of Amy.

"Interesting..."

"Hey Sora! Want some cookies?" Amy asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, of course..." He replied. Amy quickly ran to the living room and handed a cookie to Sora.

Sonic closed his eyes and lied back on the couch. He glared unnoticeably at Sora. _"Why didn't she ask me for a cookie?"_ He thought, his quills twitching with jealously.

Amy looked over at Sonic. "Take a cookie please." She said seriously.

Sonic looked at the cookies and took one, sniffing it. _"Hey it actually smells good this time…Hope it tastes good!"_ He thought and ate the cookie. Sonic was surprised. He has never tasted a better homemade cookie in his life. The last time He tried one of Amy's cooking was horrible. _"Why did her cooking suddenly become five times better?"_

Amy then looked out the door. 'Hey, Sonic? Could you go shopping for me? I need a few items for tonight's dinner."

"Why can't you go?" Sonic asked, his voice was in a dark tone, as if he was very irritated by Amy's request.

"Sora wants me to finish the anime DVD with him and I didn't want to send him out for me, or go alone and leave him here alone. If you don't do this I'll kill ya!" She replied.

Sonic growled as he got up, snatched the shopping list out of Amy's hand, left the house and slammed the door. Sora stared while noticing Sonic's reaction, but then he just turned the T.V back to the DVD and called Amy over to watch it with him.

_"Could Amy really be falling for me?"_ Sora thought.


	5. Realization

A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews! This is possibly my best fic ever and I will try very hard to improve on it. I'm glad you all like my story and I will continue as long as people like it. 3 Well...back to the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 5: Realization…

After a long day of shopping, Sonic came home to find a not-so-pleasant surprise. Sora was asleep with his head in Amy's lap. Amy had her arms around his head in a gentle way. Sonic was stunned, so much that he dropped the bags, and all of the contents fell on the ground.

"Sonic! You're finally here!" Amy said happily. "Took ya long enough!"

Sonic replied with a silent "..."

"Now that you're here I can cook dinner!" Amy said as she picked up Sora, carrying him back to his room.

Sonic clenched his fist tightly. So tightly that his nails poked through his gloves, causing small parts of his palm to bleed. "How could she do this to me..." He whispered sadly.

When Amy came back she smiled at Sonic, picking up the bags and putting the contents back in them. She then walked into the kitchen. Sonic-without thinking-walked into the kitchen with her.

"So...you uh, gotten better at cooking, huh?" Sonic asked, he couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Yeah! Sora taught me! How do you like my new skills Sonic?" She said happily.

Sonic nodded. "Well...It's very nice."

"Oh, Sonic! I'm so glad you like it..." Amy replied as she began to cook. "It's all because of you."

"Because of…ME? Why would you learn to cook because of me Amy?! You know I don't like you!" He hastily replied.

Amy sighed and began to stir something in a pot. She appeared to be making some kind of noodle. "I know...but I wanted to impress you at least a little bit...I know you'd hate me for saying this...but I'd do anything to get you to love me." She said to him closing his eyes. For once, Amy actually sounded extremely serious.

"Um...Amy?" Sonic said quietly walking towards her.

"Yes...?" She said. Amy put all her concentration in her cooking, so she ignored Sonic's odd tone of voice.

"I...A-um-well...how much longer is Sora going to stay with you?" inquired Sonic.

"As soon as he finds someone to live...he's homeless you know? Maybe you can help him find somewhere to live. That is, if he wants to. He seems to like staying with me so I have to take good care of him."

_"Haha! If I can find a home for Sora then Amy will be all mine..."_ Sonic thought as he rubbed his hands together greedily. "I see...You sure are really nice to him. D-Do...do you love him?" Sonic coughed. He had trouble getting his words out.

_"Now why would Sonic ask such a stupid question, Sonic's the only one for me..."_ Thought Amy. "Well...He's very nice. He always wants to help me it seems. He even gave me a wonderful necklace but...I don't know. I do really like him, but he's just a friend."

Sonic looked at Amy strangely. "I...understand." He said softly as he sat down in a small chair. He watched Amy cook, secretly admiring her new skills. Sonic couldn't believe that Amy went though so much trouble for him. Little did he know Amy went though a lot more trouble than that to get him to notice her. Sonic only wishes that he could be as honest as she is...but Sonic can't even admit to himself that he's just as much in love with Amy as she is with him. They may be a couple, but they sure don't act like one.

Dinner was finally ready. Amy began to serve the food. When she was done she went into Sora's room to wake him up. Sonic sighed heavily when Amy left.

"If only she'd spend more time with me then that...that-that faker!" He said to himself.

After a while Sora and Amy walked together into the dinner table. Amy sat across from Sonic, while Sora sat in the middle slowly moving his chair closer to Amy. The food was served in little bowls and the drink was served in small white cups. The meal was ramen and green tea, One of Sonic's many favorites.

Sonic closed his eyes while Sora and Amy carried out a small conversation. He was lightly sipping the tea, trying to calm down his nerves. He was tempted to punch Sora in the face, but he knew that Amy would not like that at all.

When everyone had finished, Sora asked if he could help clean the dishes. Amy replied with "Sure. That would be wonderful. You're a great guy Sora." Furthering Sonic's jealousy. Sonic quickly walked out of the room, and accidentally stumbled upon Amy's room. Sonic walked in carefully. Her room was the same as ever, which made him smile...except, one thing caught his eye. Mixed in with the pictures of him, were a small amount of pictures with Sora in them. Sonic gritted his teeth, not wanting to see any more and quickly ran out. He then sat in the hallway.

"How could I have been so stupid! If only I wasn't scared to go to her parties..." Sonic said loudly.

Amy had overheard his short sentence, and she walked over to him, a curious look in her eyes. She sat down next to him hugging her legs and smiling like her usually cheery self. "Is something wrong Sonic? You're not acting like yourself..." Amy was so convinced Sonic hated her, that the fact that sonic may like her, let alone love her, never even crossed her mind.

"Oh...I just...I-It's nothing Amy." Sonic said quietly as he turned away.

Amy put both her shoulders on Sonic and turned him around, sending chills down his spine. "Oh come on! Tell me what's wrong..."

Sonic realized at this moment, he was very much in love with Amy. He leaned over to kiss her...he then soon realized what he was doing and pushed her away. "I-I don't want to talk to you right now." He said blushing brightly as he walked away.

Amy blinked. "Sonic...you never want to talk to me..." She whispered sadly.


	6. Sonic's stand

A/N: Erm...Sorry for not updating for so long…MAJOR writer's block struck me and I just couldn't think of what to write next. I will try now to see if the writer's block went away, so if this chapter is kinda blah, you know why.

Chapter 6: Sonic's stand. 

Sonic avoided even a glance from Amy and Sora. He stayed silent the whole night, even that morning-which was a Saturday and Amy goes shopping then-Sonic didn't compliment Amy on her cooking like he normally does, Sora did it for him. Sonic glared at him every time Sora spoke to Amy. Sonic's glares were unseen and unnoticed. Sonic looked up at Amy for a second when he remembered yesterday, he quickly looked down as his cheeks reddened.

"I can't believe I tried to..." He whispered, stopping.

"Something wrong Sonic?" Sora asked with a smile.

Sonic looked down more, hiding his face. His quills shaking side-to-side slowly was a sign he shook is head.

Sora looked at Sonic strangely and then looked toward Amy. "Amy, want me to go shopping with you?" He asked.

"Oh, Sora, I really appreciate it, but I don't want Sonic sneaking off while we're gone. I'll just go alone."

"Can't you just make Sonic do you're shopping?" Sora asked impatiently.

"I...don't want to make him go through the trouble...I mean, I'd ask him but...he's just not himself." Amy replied as she took off.

"B-But Amy..." Sora whispered. "Why...WHY is she in love with that stupid Sonic guy?!"

Sonic looked up, a smirk appearing on his face. Sonic took his chair and sat next to Sora, he had a dark smirk, as if he was reading someone's diary. He looks at Sora from the corner of his eye. Sora stared at Sonic blankly, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Say...you don't mind staying in this house here, even with me here? There really isn't enough room for three people living here, you know." Sonic said, slurring his words.

"...What are you getting at?" Sora asked coldly, Sonic was getting on his nerves today.

"Well...wouldn't you just love to have your own house with Amy. Just you and her...and no Sonic around to bother you?" Sonic continued, his tone gave away he was up to something, but Sora listened intently, disregarding that fact.

"I...Y-yeah, I'd like that, why you ask?"

"I can get you a nice house. I'd give it to you for free...you know Amy likes you. She'd love to move into a nice big house…as long as you let her decorate it. I know her...she'd favor you over me. Maybe you'd even get married."

Sora sat and began to think. He was smart, but he couldn't tell Sonic was tricking him. Sora had a feeling Sonic liked Amy, but this conversation completely changed his mind. "Yeah...you...you'd do that...for me?" He asked nervously.

"Of course...you're such a nice gentlemen. While Amy's still away I want to show you the house."

Sonic and Sora walked out. There were traces of snow on the ground yet the grass was green. The trees were bare and the wind was crisp. They didn't have to walk far to find a house, it had a large "for sale" sign in the front yard. The house was the same blue color as Sora and it was just a bit bigger than Amy's house. Sora really liked it, he asked again if it was his for free. Sonic nodded evilly and then they went back into the house. Suddenly, Sora started thinking Sonic was his friend. He was mistaken, Sonic grinned as he mumbled that he had been planning this ever since he knew about Sora. Sonic was so desperate to have Amy back, that he'd try anything.

Amy came home to find Sonic and Sora on the couch watching anime, as if they were friends.

"Aww...how cute." Amy commented as she went into her room.

Sonic then walked into the kitchen leaving Sora alone. Sora was fantasizing about what Sonic had told him, and he didn't know that either of them were there. When Amy came out she snapped him out of it, and when she went into the kitchen, Sonic was gone.


	7. Still sane…or are we?

_Ch 7: Still sane…or are we?_

"SONIC!!" Amy yelled loudly.

Sora barged through the kitchen door, waiting for her yelling so he can comfort her. "Amy? Did Sonic betray you again?" He asked without hesitating.

"Seems like Sonic disappeared again. I hope he didn't leave...if he did...oh! Is he gonna be in for a world of hurt!"

Amy went all around the house. Sora didn't bother to help at all. Amy gave him an unnoticeable glare for that. She thinks that Sora is beginning to act like Sonic, but she knows that Sora could never save her life. This is why she continues to go after Sonic; despite the fact she thinks she'd be happier with Sora.

Meanwhile, Sonic was in Amy's room. The only light illuminating it was the sun from the window. He just wanted to get away from everyone. This was the only place he could. He lied on Amy's bed, closed his eyes and he fell asleep.

Amy suspected that Sonic had left so much that she gave up looking. Instead, she hung out with Sora at the mall. They didn't come back until night, and this is when she heard a loud thump from her room, and she went to check it out.

She walked into her room and turned on the light to find Sonic sleeping on the ground. "Aww…cute." She said as she gently shook him.

Sonic opened his eyes lightly and quickly jumped into her arms. 'Amy!" He said, he sounded half asleep.

"S-Sonic?" Amy looked at him shocked.

"Ah!" Sonic jumped away and dusted himself off. "What...where am I? And why...?"

"Sonic?" Amy said again.

"What, what, WHAT?!" Sonic replied loudly.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to take a nap? I was worried sick about you! Sora and I went to the mall together and all I could think about was where you were!"

"You went to the mall with Sora?! And you didn't even invite me! I can't...bleh. I don't care about your life Amy! I just...I just want to be...left ALONE!" Sonic said and he stormed off, right passed Sora who blinked with a dazed look on his face.

Sora walked over to Amy. "Amy...Sonic is just so rude to you. Just let him go...ok? I'll always be here."

"Shut up Sora! Please, get out of my room." She pointed towards the door.

Sora walked out as he commanded and he gently shut the door. "I better have a talk with our dear friend Sonic." Sora said. He found Sonic on Amy's couch staring at the ceiling. "Hey..."

"What do you want?" He replied coldly.

"Well...I realize Amy loves you, and I...well I think you should be nicer to her. I was fooling myself to ever think she'd fall for me. I know we're not very close you and I...but I will do you a favor if you just...just be nice to her."

Sonic looked away from Sora, crossing his arm. "I can't. Even if I try." He said simply.

"But why? Can't you see what she does to prove herself to you? How upset she gets when you're not around? How obsessed with you she is? She loves you more than any girl could love anyone, Sonic. Even if you don't want to be kind to her...I really think you should..." Sora replied in a dark manner as he looked down sadly.

Sonic made himself a bit clearer, he sounded serious for once as he said, "I know that, Sora! I know how much she loves me 'cause she tells me every day! I'm sick and tired of her constantly stalking and annoying me just for her enjoyment! I am...nice to her. I have saved her life more than Knucklehead can count...and if I could do more...I would...I'm just to sh...y...I lov-I-I...I Just think she's just to annoying for me to do that!"

Sora sighed. "If you just show one hint of kindness toward her...I will leave. That I promise, because I know my presence is unwanted by you."

"R-really?" Sonic asked. "I guess I should say that I DO want to be nice to her...I don't know why, I just can't...I think one thing and say something completely different."

"Really? If you can make your brain pay attention for two minutes I can teach you."

Sora began to help Sonic speak his mind around Amy. It was only meant for two minutes, but Sonic was so impatient and had the attention span of a fly so it took hours. Sonic thought it felt like therapy, but he began to get closer to Sora. He found out he was a very nice hedgehog. Sora on the other hand discovered Sonic's feelings for Amy, and he figured that was why Sonic wanted him to leave. Now Sonic didn't tell him this directly, he found out on his own.

The next day was the day Sonic's days at staying at Amy's house were supposed to end, but to her surprise, Sonic woke her up with his knocking on her room door. Amy answered it of course. To her surprise Sonic handed Amy a bouquet of flowers and an apology card, he then left without saying anything and went to watch T.V with Sora.

Amy stood there in shock, She was pretty sure it was a dream. When she pinched herself and didn't wake up, she knew it wasn't a dream. She continued to stand is shock until she slowly and calmly closed her door. "I can't believe this!" She exclaimed as she danced happily around her room, she opened the apology card, it said.

"I'm sorry Amy for all the trouble I have caused.

Really, I do not mean it.

I saved your life because I actually care.

I hope that you forgive me."-Sonic

"I can't believe I did that..." Sonic said, he sounded like he was very embarrassed and ashamed.

"Amy must be really happy...I'm glad you did that for her. So, I guess you're going to leave now...your three days were up. You can go home...and I guess I should as well..." Sora replied.

"No. I am staying here."

"Why?"

"Because I...It's nicer here than my own house!"

"If you say so..."


	8. Turn Around

_Ch. 8: Turn around._

Sonic stared at the ground while he waited for Amy. Sora sat next to him, rethinking what he had done.

_"Now Amy's going to ignore me...and I promised that I'd leave. If I leave those two alone they might go farther than I'd want them to...but Sonic and Amy are so perfect for each other...and I'm just in the way. I was always known for giving up everything I have...guess this time's no different."_ Sora thought.

Amy shortly came out after five minutes and looked at Sonic. "You can go now. I know how much you hate it here...but I know you just did that because you couldn't stand my crying. Thought it was nice...thank you, Sonic."

"Who said I was going to leave? I want to be with y-I mean, hanging out with Sora is pretty cool. So I had decided to stay for a while." Sonic replied, trying to act cool as usual. He appeared to be back to his normal self.

"Yes...he is. Well um...Sora said he was moving to his own house tomorrow...and he well...invited me to go with him to twinkle park...so...I couldn't say no. We're leaving at 3 o' clock noon."

Sora snickered and nodded. "That is correct. We're going on a date. I asked her while we were at the mall." He boasted, knowing Sonic will be jealous. He just couldn't leave without leaving himself in someone's memory. He was always like that.

Sonic's eyes narrowed in envy as he stared at the two with fire burning in his eyes, but he held back his anger. "Th-that's wonderful!" commented Sonic, who was trying to hide his fury, causing his face to have a twisted look.

"Well, how 'bout a game of checkers?" Asked Sora to Amy.

"That'd be nice. Come on Sonic!" said Amy.

"Me? No way!" yelled Sonic as he lied on Amy's couch, closing his eyes and shooed the two away.

Sora smiled and held Amy's hand and looked back at Sonic as he and Amy went to play checkers in her kitchen. When they closed the door, Sonic sighed with annoyance, opening his eyes slightly and stretched his legs on the couch.

"Why...why must I be tormented? If only I could...tell her. None of this would have happened. If only...I didn't treat her so badly." Sonic said to himself, a small glitter of silver rolling down his left eye. He became impatient and went back to his house in Station square. When he came in, a young fox, Tails, who was living with him at the time, greeted him.

"Hey Sonic! I heard Amy made you stay for three days. So, how was it?" Tails curiously asked.

"Well it was...Um...different." Said Sonic, having no clue as to what he should respond with.

"You like Amy, don't you?" Tails asked him again out of nowhere.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?! I mean...w-what gave you that kind of idea...? I-I..."

"I knew it! Ha. I'm smarter than I look Sonic. Don't worry. I'll keep your secret safe."

"A-Argh! You better not say anything, Tails!" Sonic said to him while making a fist.

"I won't Sonic! You can always count on me! Hey, I wanna show ya what I've been workin' on since you were gone. I think you'll like it."

"Thanks, Tails, you're a pal. So you're working on somethin' again? It better not blow up like last time."

Tails walked with Sonic to one of his workshops, which was located all the way in the back of the house. The walls were made of shiny silver metal that looked like they were constantly polished. There were loads of unfinished planes and other gadgets. There were four doors, each on one side of the workshop.

"Wait here." Tails said as he opened a door from the workshop. When he came out he brought shoes that looked like Sonic's, except the white streak was yellow, and the gold belt was silver. They were polished so much that it hurt Sonic's eyes to look at them from this room.

"Whoa! What are those?"

"They are special shoes. I made 'em just for you. You can use them to run faster that ever! They're just like your soap shoes, except they are lightweight and easy to carry. You can even use the light speed dash with these. I bet you'd get Amy's attention with those. You're gonna go see her later, aren't you?"

Sonic smiled as Tails handed the shoes to him, and quickly tried them on. "Perfect fit! Wow...thanks Tails!" He commented, almost completely ignoring Tails's question.

"Sonic? Are you going to see her later?" Tails asked again. He was quite used to Sonic ignoring him, and often had to ask twice or even three times the same question.

"Oh...She...well...I...Yeah...but…later..."

After his meet with Tails Sonic ran around where he pleased for the whole day with his new shoes. He hasn't gotten out like this for a while, so this was very relaxing for him. He was on his way home when nightfall came, when he just stopped at Amy's house...as if he wad drawn to it. He opened the door and found that Amy and Sora weren't home yet. He sighed sadly and went back on the couch, waiting for Amy to come back.


	9. I just can't

Ch. 9: I just can't 

Sonic had waited a long, long time before Amy came back. He was exhausted, but his mind was crowded by sad thoughts, making him unable to think. Sonic sat himself in complete silence outside, but noises so loud inside that drove him crazy. Sonic, he wasn't very good at thinking, which seemed to be the reason he can't say what he wants to Amy. He wasn't used to so much thought. He had to pace around the living room and think...which made him feel like his head was exploding.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Amy was there. Sonic's thoughts were so loud in his head that he did not hear her. Amy noticed Sonic and looked at him.

"Why are you still here?" She asked.

Sonic stopped and turned around. A shocked face told Amy that she caught him off-guard. "I-I...uh, came to tell you how...how sorry...how good it was that you and Sora are so close! I mean, now you're not gonna bother me anymore, right?! You're not going to torture me anymore….right?!" Sonic said loudly. His jealousy was getting to him. This was partly what he wanted to say, he wanted Amy to stop torturing him in his mind, but the only way to do that, was for him to confess his love.

Amy shook her head silently; her head was tilted towards the ground in sorrow. "Maybe me and Sora are close, but I have told you time and time again that you are the only one for me Sonic. I will stand by your side until the end of time if I have to, for my dreams to come true. Until then, I've given up on trying to make you marry me. I just...wish you weren't so distant!"

"I...oh. Amy..." Sonic mumbled.

"What is it Sonic?" Amy answered, Her voice shaky.

"Where is Sora?" He asked Amy sternly, completely ignoring the fact that Amy was upset.

Amy looked out the window and across the street and it began to rain.

Before Amy explained, Sonic said while rubbing his quills from embarrassment, "Well, looks as if it's raining out, Amy! I seem to have forgotten my coat...can I um...stay at you're place for the night?"

"Sure." Amy said dully. "Sora's in his new house now...I'm going to make him some cookies, would you like to help?"

"NO WAY!" Sonic blurted out.

Amy flinched. "You don't have to be so harsh...I'll make them myself. If I didn't love you, I'd throw you out of my house by now." She said as she walked into her kitchen and slammed the door.

_"Amy...I love you."_

Sonic awoke to loud rock music coming from the hallway. He was lying on the guestroom bed and forcefully put his hands against his ears to stop the noise. This was not what he wanted to wake up to. He stood up shakily and opened the door. He found that Sora with 3 wolves were the ones making this music in Amy's hallway. Amy was happily listening.

"SHUT UP! What the heck is going on in here?!" Sonic yelled. His yelling was loud enough to make everyone stop.

"Well, I was playing my drums when these dudes came along. They said I was good and well, they want me to join their band. Amy wanted to hear us...so here we are. Allow me to introduce my new friends, Slash the wolf, Himura the wolf, and Kaze Wind.

"Nice to meet you!" They said. Sonic observed that Slash and Himura looked a lot alike, they were both gray and had fox-like features to them. Kaze on the other hand was light blue- a slightly darker shade of Sora's coat- he also had long hair and looked like a girl.

"Well, We'll be seein' you!" Slash said as they moved out.

Amy asked Sonic after they had left. "Isn't that wonderful? Sora has found something to live for...without me."

"It's because of you that he had the confidence, it's because of YOU that Sora taught me to at least try to be nice to you...It's because of you that he's happy…and because of that, you and me can live in peace now..."

"...Together?"

"Ye-wait a second, NO! Just stop with all this together stuff! Man! Amy, you just bug the hell outta me sometimes! I do care though...I just can't...Argh!" Sonic said and began to storm off out of Amy's house. He began to slow down as he looked at the now clear sky. "I just can't admit my love for you..."

Suddenly, Sonic found himself staring into bright yet dark eyes. "Err..." Suddenly, he realized that he shouldn't have said anything.


	10. Misunderstandings

_ A/N I am really sorry for not updating for this long! I just really ran out of ideas (and kinda got distracted by a new mmorpg) , I will try to update as much as I can, again, I apologize for the long wait!_

Ch. 10: Misunderstandings

Sonic looked up at this person's eyes and gulped in fear. He knew that this was a bad situation.

"Um..."

The empty eyes turned to anger, as no other than Shadow the hedgehog was staring down at the blue hedgehog. He had the "explanation, NOW!" Look on his face.

"I...um..." Sonic said awkwardly. "Great! Now Shadow thinks that I love him! This is really getting out of hand..." he thought. "Well at least Sora's gone."

Shadow stood there in silence for a minute, he wanted answers. "Now...tell me I did not hear what you just said."

"Y-You didn't! I-um...yeah! It was a mistake! I...I'll just be on my way now! Heheh..."

As Sonic began to dash off, Shadow grabbed Sonic by the ear, giving Sonic a painful glare. "Not so fast, faker. What is going on?"

Sonic stared Shadow directly in the eyes. He couldn't tell Shadow what really happened and he didn't want Shadow to misunderstand either. He didn't want to make things up as well. "Faker! Don't start THAT again! You wanna fight? Bring it on!"

Shadow let go of Sonic's ear and put a hand to his face, aggravated. He then put both his hands to his side, clutched in a fist, narrowed his eyes at Sonic and then smirked. "Well, well. Same as always I see. Sonic, I don't know what's going on, but I don't think I want to know. If we were to fight, you know who will be victorious. Continue on...just make sure I'm not involved." He said coldly as he walked away.

"Agh! That Shadow! I'll-I'll..." Sonic stopped. He realized that he was fighting for a stupid reason. He became very embarrassed at himself._ "I'm acting like a fool...I can't confess my love when I'm always acting this way...But I just can't take it anymore!"_

Meanwhile...

Amy sat in her chair by the window. The sun shone bright outside and the grass was lush. The sky was clear and she could hear the flickies chirping. The weather outside was the complete opposite of the heartache Amy felt inside. "My common sense tells me to leave him...but my heart won't let me. Why must I always have to chase the one I love...when I know my fantasies will never come true? Sonic will never like me as he has already shown...but I won't give up. He never falls for my tricks." Amy stood up and took her hammer out. "This time...if he doesn't marry me...I will resort to violence!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Amy's eyes sparkled. "Sonic came back to tell me he's sorry! He's here to tell me he loves me!" Amy danced to the door and opened the door. Quickly she bowed and looked up. "It really is Sonic!" She thought.

"Um...hi Amy."

"Hi Sonic!" Amy replied.

"Sonic!"

Amy froze. She made the same mistake she always does. "Oh...sorry Sora."

Sora looked at her narrow-eyed. "Will you please never mention that hedgehog?" He sighed, "Amy...you know I love you, and you love Sonic but...Amy, It's so lonely without you. Just let me spend some time with you...who knows? Maybe I'll ease you're broken heart...so you can continue chasing that hedgehog."

Amy looked down. "Sora...you're such a good friend, you're always there for me."

"FRIEND!...Oh well...would you like to go get some ice cream together? If it cheers you up."

Amy looked at Sora, looked away, and looked back at him. She stared at him for a few seconds, making Sora feel awkward. She then glomped Sora out of nowhere and Sora stepped back holding Amy in his arms, smiling. "Let's go Amy."

Sonic sat in a char in Station square. After the "fight" with Shadow he hasn't said a word all day. He was sulking, thinking about whatever comes to his mind. The most common though, however, was Amy. He may have loved her but sometimes he seriously didn't want her around, he thought he wanted to be by himself...but he was wrong. He began to feel lonely. Sonic realized something new again, that he cherishes his time with Amy, and if Amy never stalked him, he'd be miserable. It was time for him to confess. He stood up tall and walked-that's right, walked- all the way to Amy's house where he knocked on the door. There was no reply, and after many tries, there was still no reply.

"Amy! AMY! ...She's not home." Sonic's heart was racing before, but he was actually quite relieved that she wasn't home. He couldn't confess his love to her and couldn't wait here. "_It's all I need to do...all I need to do is find her! But where is she? Maybe she's at the mall...who knows? Man, but she'll sure be happy to see me looking for her...maybe I should buy her something at the mall while I'm there? But what should I get for her?"_

When Sonic arrived at the mall, she didn't see Amy in her regular stores so she figured she went home. Sonic was constantly chased by fangirls and fanboys, but he was so used to it, it didn't matter. All he wanted was to find Amy. He bought a pearl necklace for her a paid extra to wrap it in pink and blue wrapping. He had a wide grin as he was on his way back to Amy's house, where he was to give her his gift, and maybe if he doesn't shy away, propose to her.


	11. Broken

A/N Oh yeah, about few chapters ago "Glomp" for anyone who is confused means to forcefully hug or as most people define it as a "tackle hug" Pretty funny.

Ch. 11: Broken

"I'm tired of this!" A yell came from a hallway.

"What is it Sonic?" The young fox, Tails asked.

"I can't find Amy anywhere! I looked for her everywhere!"

"Well maybe you should go to bed, it's late." Yawned Tails.

Sonic looked at Tails suspiciously. 'Why aren't you in bed lil' buddy?"

"I'm workin' on a new plane. It's gonna be like the whirlwind s7 except it'll be able to fit more of us...maybe someday it'll come in handy. It'll have missiles and can move even faster than you! And it will also have blah blah blah..."

"That's nice Tails." Sonic said, he was too exhausted to be caring right now, the rest of Tails' words were only heard as "blah's". Sonic walked to his room. It was a dull room. The walls were painted dark blue. He had a basic bed, basic cabinet and desk. He did have a T.V and a Gamecube, but that's about it. He was always too busy adventuring to really decorate, unlike Amy. Then the thought of Amy came to his mind, and he couldn't sleep. He was worried that Eggman got her, or that she was hurt somewhere.

"Amy...Oh where is she...Man, I can't sleep not knowing she's home. She's...probably so...upset with me. Maybe she ran away! But-but I would normally like that! I don't want her around me all the time and here I'm thinking I love her? But...I still do, I...always have..." Sonic mumbled to himself as he so lied there in his bed. He suddenly sat right up and pounded the mattress with a powerful fist and suddenly getting up.

"I have to see Amy! I have to go to her house...just to see if she's there...so there will be no more worries and get on with my life. I know exactly what I'm going to do." Sonic said. He took his gift all wrapped up in sliver wrapping paper, it shined brightly against every light that hit it, and even Sonic's white teeth made the paper give a slight glare. This annoyed Sonic, but he only had one thing on his mind at this moment.

He quickly reached Amy's house and looked around. Then Sonic got a chill.

"Somethin's up...somethin' doesn't feel right...I fear somethin' is up, but I don't know what. Eh, only one way to find out." Sonic shrugged and walked up the steps and carefully knocked on the pink door. He smiled at the thought of Amy hugging him and saying how much she missed him. He thought of what he was going to say. He opened his eyes and expected just that...but he awoke to only silence.

"Amy? AMY!" Sonic yelled loudly.

A dark figure, the one and only Shadow the hedgehog was sitting on a nearby sidewalk, seemingly out of nowhere. He had his arms crossed and he looked over at Sonic not saying a word, but smirking, smirking darkly.

"You're not Amy...Shadow! What are you doing here?"

"Amy left...long time ago. Don't know where's she is headed. You could go chase her since you care oh so much." He mocked, smirking some more. "I doubt she's in danger though. It's safe here for now."

Sonic stood looking at Shadow "You know, don't you?"

Shadow looked back. "Yes. You love Amy. That's really sweet." He commented sarcastically. "It's obvious. I find it quite entertaining. Ha. You two are perfect for each other. Well, I'm off. See ya, faker." Is what Shadow last said before he teleported once again using chaos control.

_"Shadow is one mysterious character...he knew all along...Tails knew all along...Seems everyone knows except Amy. Guess that's the way things go. At least I know she's safe now. If only I could find her..._"

Sonic looked all around Station square but, like always, he quickly got bored. So he went to a nearby restaurant, a pizza parlor. He ordered a half pizza and when it arrived at his table he began eating. When he was done he left the money and began to walk out, and pushed the door open and walked into the park to look for Amy. It was then that something stopped him dead in his tracks. Sonic suddenly turned pale standing like an idiot. He was stricken by fear so much he couldn't even speak or move, only stand there and stare in terror. He felt icy spears puncturing his skin. When he got his breath back his hands began to shiver, as this is not what he ever thought he'd see.

Right in front of Sonic, was Amy Rose, who was kissing Sora. Not just a normal kiss, a romantic one. Sora and Amy were kissing right there in front of Sonic. Sora looked at Sonic and grinned evilly, yet Amy seemed so lost in it that she did not even notice the poor blue hedgehog. It was then and there Sonic felt death crawling through his spine. He felt dizzy and fury, but most of all, fear and sadness. "

_"How could this have happened?"_ He thought remembering what he had always done to Amy. _"I-I've been betrayed...and I deserve it."_

Sonic took the gift he was carrying oh so tightly and threw it onto the ground, causing dust to fly up, ruining their moment. By the time the dust cleared Sonic was gone, and Amy had no idea what happened.

"Look, a box!" Amy said, as she broke loose of Sora's tight grip on her to get the box. She read the tag on it and it read **"To: Amy"**

"Oh Sora! How did you do that? Sora you are amazing! Wow, the wrapping paper is so shiny it must have cost a fortune! And you did this all for me? Thank you so much! I wonder what it is..." Amy exclaimed to Sora as he just sat there blankly...

Amy excitedly wrapped open the paper, yet with care for the nice wrapping paper. Inside was a beautiful necklace for her. It had a jewel in the middle that looked like it was made with glass, and the string was, of course, pink. There was a small tag in the back that Sora noticed, but Amy was so amazed by it that she didn't bother to look. After that, Amy and Sora spent the whole night at Twinkle Park. They stayed there until it closed at 5 AM.

Meanwhile...

"I...Can't...believe it..." Sniffed the sad hedgehog. "I finally get a chance...but now it's all gone. My love, Amy, farewell. For tomorrow I may not be there to save you..." He cried into his pillow.

"Sonic, you ready?" Asked Tails.

"Yes..." Sonic sniffed. "Let's go."

Sonic went around the house to the back, where Tails had a plane waiting. Sonic hoped in, followed by Tails. "Where ya wanna go Sonic? I can take you anywhere!"

"Take me to Mystic Ruins."

"Ok! 3…2…1...Blast off!"

And so, Sonic was to leave Station Square to set off on his own adventures. He stayed at Tails' mini workshop there for shelter. Only Tails was to know about Sonic's relocation, which made everyone worry. Except for two, who were in their own fantasy world, Sora and Amy.


	12. Trapped

A/N: Here's a little longer chapter for all those who wanted one. Hope you like it.__

Ch. 12: Trapped

"Oh, thank you Sonic. I would have been lost and left to die without you!" A human man said.

"It was nothing! Just don't get lost again." Sonic said as he sped off.

Tails was trailing close behind Sonic happily,_ "Just like the good old days."_ He thought. _"But still...He seems back to himself now. I know this is hurting him deeply...something in his eyes, is different. I haven't talked to Amy since. I can't believe she was heartless enough to hurt Sonic like this. I'll never forgive her, never_."

"Hey Tails! Look over here! The Chao, come quick!"

Tails was confused on how Sonic would ever be interested in Chao, but Tails loved them so he followed Sonic and went to go check it out. At the cliff of the waterfall, a small group of Chao were singing and dancing playfully. They were...happy. Normally Chao are cowering in fear unless they feel safe.

_"I guess they feel safe with Sonic around, everyone does."_ Thought Tails.

"Its amazing, kinda reminds me when Amy used to drag me to the Chao garden..." Commented Sonic, his voice trailing away. When he realized what he had said, he stopped and looked down at the ground, his eyes lowered, he looked as if he was staring at someone's grave. Quietly he whispered, "Amy..."

"Sonic..." Tails replied as he looked at Sonic with wide eyes. "You can get her back. Remember? You're Sonic! You can do anything!"

At that comment, Sonic showed a slight smile. "With motivation...and that, my friend, was Amy." He said as he sat down at the cliff, holding back his tears. The Chao came running towards him as he hat down, dancing and singing around him.

"Poor Sonic..." Sighed Tails as he looked at Sonic. "There has to be something I can do for him. There's always something I can do for Sonic...but what can I, a mere genius kid fox, do for him now?"

Meanwhile in Station Square..

"What a beautiful day." Yawned Amy as she looked out the window from her room. The light brightened her whole room, and the light shone in her eyes, but she didn't mind, she loved it.

"Now where's that necklace Sora gave me..." Amy said as she looked through her dresser. The necklace was lying neatly on top, and it stood out greatly, for it looked very important. She slowly picked the necklace up and looked at it.

"Oh, its so beautiful...sometimes It's so beautiful I'm hesitant to wear it." She giggled. She then turned the necklace over and tilted her head with curiosity. She saw a small white tag in the back, with writing on it.

"I didn't notice this before…" She said as she looked at the tag. She then looked closer and began to read it.

**"I hope you like the necklace: From Sonic"**

Amy stared at this tag with surprise, holding the string tightly in her palms. "T-This was from Sonic? The jerk that doesn't even want me around? It was from him? My one and only true love? B-But how did it get to the park...when Sonic wasn't even..." Amy stopped. "S-Sonic must have been there...oh my goodness, what have I done!" Amy cried. "Now I know why Sonic left me...this is all my fault...oh, what have I done? Now I may never see him again...I should go find him! I shouldn't just sulk here complaining about the past! Sonic has always made things right for me and now I'm going to do the same for him! I just hope...that he understands, if I help him out...will he forgive me?"

Amy quickly put her necklace on and got dressed in her usual outfit. She ran out of her house as fast as she could, hoping to find Sonic. As she walked out she met up with Sora, he bowed at her politely.

"Good morning." He said happily.

"Yes, yes good morning Sora. I'm off to find Sonic, I'll see you later." She said cheerfully, and ran off quickly.

Sora watched her leave and stared in confusion. "I thought she was over Sonic..." Sighed Sora. "Oh well, I guess she's better off with him."

Every time Amy went to a crowded area, she desperately asked every person if they knew where Sonic was. This was something she commonly did before Sora came around. Most people just chuckled and shrugged, or shook their head. Although a few people mentioned that he should be around somewhere, or that he was taking a vacation in an unpopulated area. Those were always common answers for those who didn't know; for the answers were so vague they could always be true. Then again, no matter where Sonic was, Amy was always finding him. She had great confidence that she would find him...until he was nowhere to be found in Station Square. Then, Amy began to get worried.

"Oh! Where could Sonic be! Where? Where? I'm always able to find him, but why not now? Sonic could be anywhere." Amy suddenly found some logic in her brain after that statement, because she said, "I can't find Sonic...and I haven't seen Tails either! Maybe Tails knows where Sonic is! I mean, he's always told me where he was before, and if not Tails, then I'll ask Knuckles."

Amy went all the way back to her house and got to the phone. She quickly dilled Tails' home number, and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello. You have reached Miles Tails Prower. I am not here at the moment, but maybe I'll be back soon. Please leave a message, and have a nice day!"

"Aw man!" Said Amy as she slammed the phone back in its hook. "Well, time to give Knuckles a try..."

Amy then dilled Knuckles home number, hoping that someone would pick up.

"Hello?" asked a voice that was not Knuckles.

"Rouge? Hey, its Amy, is Knuckles home?"

"Yes, he's here." Replied rouge. "Hey, Amy's on the phone."

"Yes?" Asked a deep, cold voice.

"Hey, do you know where Sonic is by any chance?"

"He went somewhere with Tails, I think the mystic ruins. I could be wrong though."

"Oh really? Never would have guessed. I hope you're right Knuckles. Thanks!"

"Yeah...whatever." Knuckles was smirking from the other side of the phone.

When Amy hung up, she smiled. "I really hope Sonic is at the Mystic Ruins like he said..."

Amy left her house and walked to the Station Square train. As soon as she walked in she heard, "the train for Mystic ruins will be leaving soon."

"Wow, great timing." She thought as she boarded the train. She took a seat, and the train started moving.

There were not many people on this train, most of the people there looked like adventurers or archeologists. Mystic Ruins wasn't really a populated area, it was one of the few areas untouched by human technology, and was a place people went to for research, or just to get away from the world. It was a beautiful place, a much better place to be than the place called Station Square, which was mostly populated by selfish humans.

When the train slowed to a halt, Amy got out of the train and stood on the wooden staircase. The first thing she saw as she got out, were long blue quills near the waterfall. Sonic was there. This made Amy happy, yet she was hesitant to move, for she did not know what Sonic's reaction would be when he saw her.


	13. The notsoperfect couple

_Ch. 13: The not-so perfect couple_

Amy slowly crept down the stairs. With each step Amy took the stairs creaked which caused a disturbance in the silence of Mystic Ruins. Amy stopped and waited for Sonic to turn around and run away, but he just sat there in silence. As Amy crept closer, she feared Sonic would run away, but every step she took led Sonic closer to her. She walked right behind Sonic stealthily, and he didn't even move at all. Amy thought that Sonic was sleeping, and put a hand to his shoulder.

"Ah!" exclaimed Sonic, who plunged down and splashed into the clear water.

"Hi Sonic!" Amy said with a cheesy smile.

"Oh hi Amy..." Grumbled Sonic as he put his arm on the ground to get himself up.

Amy looked down at Sonic, grabbing his arm to help him up. "Um..."

When Sonic saw Amy. His face lit up, and then he looked at her with a cold glare. "Don't touch me!" He said and pushed her away.

"…B-but Sonic…" Amy replied, small tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "You gave me this necklace..." She took the small necklace off her neck, and held it up to Sonic's face, holding her head down. "This proved to me that you went out of your way for me, but even now you act as if you don't care about me, but I know you do! This is proof! There is still hope...so Sonic...will you marry me?"

Sonic stared at Amy with eyes of disbelief, despite what torture he had to have gone through to realize his feelings, and the fact that she almost went off with another guy, his heart which was once shattered now became whole. He realized his destiny. Yet there was still heartache from what had happened before...some wounds will never heal, but Sonic never looks toward the past, and smiled knowing his one true future.

Sonic took a fist and held it close to his heart, staring at Amy. He felt tense and unable to speak. He coughed and gathered the courage to say what he's wanted to say for a long time. "Amy...I-I...I...L-love..."

Suddenly his hoarse words were quickly cut off by a voice from afar. "Sonic! I've made some hamburgers for lunch! Want some?"

Sonic ears twitched as he looked up, and an even bigger smile was place upon his face. "...FOOD!" He exclaimed, and without a second thought (or even an invitation for Amy to come) dashed off to Tails' workshop.

Amy blinked then clenched the string of her necklace in her palms, gritting her teeth. She knew Sonic was going to do this to her, but this made her furious, which one could easily tell by her heavy breathing. She gently put the necklace back around her neck; for she knew that she could have broken it. "Sonic...why do you always do this to me! Sonic, you're gonna pay, you hear me? You're gonna PAAAAAAAAY!" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs, and ran to the train back to station square.

Meanwhile...

Sonic was eating his heart out back at Tails' workshop, seeming to have no care in the world. Suddenly he heard an echo that sounded like Amy, and he froze in mid-bite.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Asked Tails. "I know I'm not much of a good cook, sorry if it tastes horrible!"

"I saw Amy earlier." Sonic commented, stopping his meal to talk to Tails.

"Amy? But she...why would you care Sonic? She hurt you...really bad, too. Why?"

Sonic smiled. "You'll understand when you're older lil' buddy. Wait a second! Amy! I-I just rushed in here without...oh man she's gonna kill me." He sighed. "See ya later! I'm off to catch me a pink hedgehog!"

Sonic quickly ran out of the workshop, and turned his head left and right looking for his love, but no luck. Sonic realized that she must have gone back to Station Square, and went back to the workshop.

"Hey, back already Sonic? You know what, my cooking isn't half bad isn't it?" Grinned Tails as Sonic walked in.

"Amy's gone again...and it's all my fault...again."

"Just go back to Station square and get her then!" Said tails looking at Sonic strangely.

"I-I can't...I'm too afraid..." Whispered Sonic.

"Of...? Come on, you can tell me." Tails moved his chair closer to Sonic.

"I'm afraid of Amy knowing how I feel...and then I'm afraid of Amy being taken away by that jerk Sora because she doesn't know..." Admitted Sonic, who was blushing slightly of embarrassment for it was rare for him to admit stuff like that.

"You can show Amy you care...I don't see what's wrong, you gotta stop Sora then! You almost did once!"

"SO I should…just straight out tell her! Push Sora out of the way and take my girl! Yeah! Thanks Tails, you're a hero!" Replied Sonic as he dashed off once again.

Tails smiled as he watched Sonic leave. "He said I'm a hero...I guess I really do help him."

Meanwhile...(again)

Amy was sitting on her couch listening to some music. "I can't believe Sonic is so inconsiderate..." She sighed. "...But Sora is so sweet and kind hearted...and then again, he could never save my life. I have nothing more to do than sit here, and wait for the one, who will marry me, to knock on my door! Whoever comes to my door first...will be my love. I hope its Sonic..."

_"Well Amy, you got you're wish." Said a voice that sounded like Sonic._

_"Sonic? How did you get in my house?" Asked Amy._

_"I went through to back." He winked and gracefully handed Amy a bouquet of flowers. "I gladly accept your offer of marriage, Amy, I love you dearly." He said as he grabbed Amy's hand and slowly planted a kiss on it._

_"Oh Sonic! I knew you'd come through! You're the most wonderful hedgehog the world has ever seen!"_

_The most wonderful hedgehog the world has ever seen..._

At that moment, Amy had awoken. "Oh, I must have dozed off while I wait! Sonic would never do something as charming as that, It was only a dream...again. Oh Sonic, why must you be so cruel? If only...if only you could care about me, like I do with you, we would be a wonderful couple, but instead, you insist on running away when you hear my voice. If my dream was a reality...life would be perfect." Amy had wispered, but she still had no idea what Sonic was thinking right at that moment.

A/N: the ending is NOT that the whole thing is a dream for those peculiar people who think that, the _ITALIC_ part is the dream...I thought people would use their brains and figure it out themselves, but I guess not, but then again it was my fault for not making things clear. Sorry for those that I have confused.


	14. All along, I've been wrong

_ Ch. 14: All along, I've been wrong_

Amy stayed in her house for days, waiting for Sonic's arrival. She knew she couldn't wait forever, but she was determined to. She'd often dose off and dream. Her house was kept more tidy and pink than ever but her fridge was close to empty.

"Aww, man. There's nothing to eat here! I'd love to order pizza but it would be bad for my figure. Hmm. Oh well! If I DO get hungry I can just make some cookies, that's always fun...speaking of fun, maybe I should call Sonic over." She giggled.

Amy ran over to her phone on the wall and quickly dialed Sonic's number. She waited for the rings to stop and Sonic to pick up.

"Hey! It's me Amy!"

Instead of Sonic, Tails was on the line, he cheerily responded, "Hey, Amy. I haven't heard from you in days, where ya been?"

"Oh...hello Tails." Replied Amy, who was quite disappointed. "Do you happen to know where my darling Sonic is? I have uh, lots of...food here, and I'm wondering if he would like to come over and hang out! And if Sonic's not there...I'm gonna haunt you until he picks up!"

Tails covered the end of the phone and turned towards Sonic. "Sonic! Amy wants you to come over! She said..."

"Tell her I'm not home!" Sonic said lazily. He was lying back on a couch with his eyes half closed.

"Uh...Amy...Sonic's n-not home...honest!" whispered Tails in a frightened tone.

"Grr...tell him...if he doesn't come over here...I'm gonna stalk him and drive him crazy."

"Uh, Amy, don't you already do that?"

"Err...well, tell him anyway! If he hates me so much then He'd rather come over for a minute then be tortured by me. You're his best friend, you know what he wants..." Amy sighed sadly.

"Bu-but Amy! Sonic doesn't hate anyone except Eggman. In fact he really does lo-I mean, I have a feeling he may even like you...but you didn't hear it from me, and if it's not true, don't blame me for it." Tails innocently responded.

"He does? Then find him and tell him to get here! I'm sick of waiting...Sonic's always been there for me when I needed him...and I've always been there for him...but when I just wanna hang out, he just makes a rude comment and runs away. Sonic's a very important person to me. Oh, and one more thing, if you do see him, give him a kiss and say it's from me!" Said Amy as she hung up the phone.

Tails looked quite confused, blushing slightly. "Kiss Sonic and say it's from Amy, that's crazy...I don't think that's a good idea...Anyway…SONIC? AMY WANTS YOU TO COME TO HER HOUSE!" He yelled, yet there was no answer. He tilted his head to look at the room Sonic was resting in, but he was suddenly gone.

"Oh no...Now what do I do? Amy'll kill me if I don't get Sonic to her house." He sighed. "Guess I have to go find him."

Tails walked out the back door and took off with his Tails. "If Sonic's in Station Square he won't be too hard to find. SONIC, where are you!"

_Meanwhile..._

"Oh who am I kidding? Sonic's not gonna come over...he never does! But I couldn't live my life happily with Sora...I just HAVE to find a way to get Sonic to like me" Amy mumbled as she paced back and fourth near her phone. "Wait a second? As long as I can remember I was trying to impress Sonic but he always turned away! If I just be myself, he's sure to like me! And even if it doesn't work, I'll just keep trying, even if it takes my whole life, you hear me Sonic?" She pointed to the door. All of a sudden, it knocked, and Amy carefully walked over to her door. She steadily grabbed the handle and winced. She opened the door, and looked at the figure standing at the doorstep, it was no other than Sonic the Hedgehog in person, and Amy could not believe her eyes.

Sonic took a step back in a startled motion. "I...Well, I'm here. S-Sora about before...I was just scared." Sonic stood up straight. "Now, I am no longer afraid, for running away from my fear, is something I never done and I don't want to start now!"

"Sonic! I can believe you came..." Amy said shakily as he wrapped her arms around Sonic lightly. "I can't believe such a fool I am! I try and try, but I know you will never like me! No matter what everyone else says, I know you'll always be a friend to me. Thank you Sonic...for not breaking my heart this time." She cried.

"Break your heart? Since when have I...Oh yeah...Amy! I didn't mean it. W-Well let's go inside." Sonic lifted up Amy and took her inside her house. He put her down on her couch while Sonic stood in front of her.

"This has to me a dream...Sonic is too coldhearted to even care..."

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "How could you think that? Of course I care! That doesn't mean I have to like you! But I do care!"

Amy began to weep, and held her hands over her face. "I knew it you jerk! You don't love me!"

"What the? Shoot, I blew it again didn't I? Amy, I...I...IReallyDoLoveYou!"

Amy stopped, shocked by the sentence and all breath had escaped from her lungs, she looked up at Sonic who's cheeks were scarlet. "Th-That can't be true..."

Sonic turned away, his eyes shut closed. "I have since we met, that's why I always saved you first. I was just too scared to talk to you. If anyone's the fool, it's me for waiting so long, I tried to tell you before, but I chickened out. So Amy, will you marry me?"

This was all too overwhelming for poor Amy. She was so happy inside yet there was no sign on emotion on her face. Suddenly, her mouth winded into a wide smile, and she nodded. "I knew it all along!" She jumped up and hugged her future husband, the force knocking him to the ground leaving the two in a somewhat odd looking position.

Suddenly Tails came flying in. "Sonic! I knew you were here! And Amy, you left the front door open!" He said and suddenly a surprised look came across his face. He snickered, taking a camera from his pack.

"No, Tails don't! ARGH!" Yelled Sonic. Soon, a flash of bright light had sent dots across both of the hedgehog's eyes. A golden engagement ring flying out from Sonic's hand onto Amy's finger, and they all laughed.

Later...

Everyone was all in his or her seats for the wedding while flickies flew around in circles of cheer near the ceiling. Tails, Cream, her mother, Big, and all of Sonic and Tails' unnamed friends sat in the front row. Even Cream's cousin, Tim the Rabbit, a yellow 12-year-old rabbit with long, ears, tattered at the end, was there, and he was actually dressed for the occasion.

Knuckles and Rouge were there, both with happy smiles on their faces, proud to see the hero get the girl.

"Do you think we'll ever get married?" Rouge asked, smirking.

"Not even in your dreams." Knuckles replied coldly as he turned away, though he was smirking at the comment.

Eggman sat in the back, along with Metal Sonic, and Sera, all three acted like they were trying to be going along unnoticed, though they seemed to be the most noticed in the building.

The chaotix crew were sitting in the middle seats. Yay-ing, and cheering for the new couple. Each of them seemed to have had a little too much to drink even before the real party started.

In the right corner were two figures standing. One who blended in with the Shadows, but his red quills gave away this hedgehog. Next to him was a young wolf with a light blue fur color with white highlights, and hair that was quite long. Her outfit blended in the same way Shadow did, for both were leaning against the wall. Her hand found Shadow's and they smiled. Wondering if anyone even knew they were there.

Sora and his band sat near the middle as well. Each of them were close to silent. Sora's face had a smile on it, but his eyes shown that he had been devastated. The only person he had ever loved went off with some so-called hero, and that hero showed close to none interest in her according to Sora's observations.

"Ahem, the wedding will now begin..." The priest began to speak.

After the ceremony, they began a party, where everyone danced, got drunk, or just plain chilled. At the end they called all the couples to come up and dance, and Sonic and Amy were in the middle.

"Come on Sera! I've got lot's of video games and money in it if you go up with me?" Eggman begged.

"No way creep! I came here to see Sonic get married, not to dance with a fat-head who almost killed him!"

"Aww, please? Come on!"

Sera pounded down on Eggman's head. "Never in a million years!"

_8 years later in Emerald Town..._

"Hey, wats this?" A young blue hedgehog asked as he picked up a Chaos Emerald. He had little tuffs of hair sticking from his forehead, and was just one shade lighter than Sonic. He had bright emerald green eyes.

"That's a chaos Emerald son. They've got amazing powers. Be careful with it." Smiled Sonic.

"Can I pway with it?" A young pink hedgehog appearing to be the same age as the other one, with blue streaks in her hair and bright emerald green eyes as well.

"Like Sonic said, just be careful, okay Chris and Maria?"

"Okay!" The two children said.

"Is this what you were like when you were little Sonic?" Asked Amy.

Suddenly, they heard a crash from their living room and went to go see what happened. There, they saw Little Chris holding tight onto the emerald, with a toppled over end table and a shattered lamp.

"Eheheh...take a wild guess." Winked Sonic.

_**The end.**_

A/N: I hoped you all liked the story. Thanks for those who reviewed, you guys really helped making this fanfic, I know it got a bit dull on the last chapter. I will work on fixing typos in older chapters now that I am finished. Once again, Thanks a lot!

P.S. The wolf is my character (me) named Aura.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Sega, or most of the characters that appeared in this story.

Claimer: I do own Aura, Tim, Chris the hedgehog, Maria the hedgehog, Sora, and Sora's band.


End file.
